residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Les notes de Dario
Les notes de Dario, aussi appelé Mémo de Dario, est un document de Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis et Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Dans Resident Evil 2, il fait partie des documents « EX-files » exclusifs à la version Nintendo 64. Emplacements Resident Evil 2 (N64) Resident Evil 3 Ce document peut être récupéré à partir de la quête consistant à rassembler les items nécessaires pour faire fonctionner le tramway. Si le joueur retourne dans l’entrepôt du début du jeu, le conteneur dans lequel était enfermé Dario Rosso sera ouvert. Jill pourra alors y grimper et ramasser le fichier. Description Une note écrite par Dario Rosso, quelques heures avant sa mort. Transcription Resident Evil 2 Français= J’écris ces mots pour tenter de maintenir mes facultés mentales. Cependant, je ne puis m’empêcher que jamais personne ne les lira. Lorsque je serai devenu une proie pour ces monstres est-ce que les G.I. qui nous ont séquestré dans la ville finiront par découvrir mon cadavre? Alors c’est ainsi que tout doit se terminer!? Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne suis pas encore prêt... Ma femme, ma fille et ma mère ont été tuées. Mais plus rien ne compte à présent. Je dois seulement essayer de survivre. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé mourir ainsi. Il me reste tant de choses à faire. J’aurais dû commencer à écrire des romans au lieu de devenir un simple vendeur. C’était ce que j’avais toujours désiré mais ma mère ne m’y a pas encouragé. Pourquoi diable l’ai-je écoutée? On dirait cette fois que c’est la fin du grand Dario Rosso, l’extraordinaire romancier. il fut arraché à la vie dans sa prime... |-| Anglais= I can't help but wonder if anyone will read these words, but writing them will help me maintain my sanity if nothing else. After I've become a meal for those undead monsters, will the G.I.s responsible for sealing off the town laugh upon discovering my corpse? So is this how it's supposed to end? I don't want to die. I'm just not ready... My wife, daughter, mother... My entire family has been killed. But none of that matters anymore. Right now, my life is the only important thing. That's all that matters. I never would have pictured my end to be like this. I had so much left to do. Rather than becoming a salesman, I should have tried my hand at being a novelist. It's what I've always wanted, but my mother would only tell me you have a long way to go. Why did I ever listen to her? But this looks like the end for the great Dario Rosso, novelist extraordinaire. Cut down before his prime... |-| Japonais= くそったれ！ 誰かこれを読む者はおるのか。 わたしが死肉狂いどものエサになった後、街を閉鎖していたＧＩどもが見つけて笑うのだろうか。 助けてくれ！もう駄目なのか？死にたくない。まだわたしは生きていたい！ 妻も娘もお袋も、家族はみんな殺された。しかしそんなことはもういい。はるかに重要なのはわたし自身の命の事だ。 こんな唐突に終わりがくるのなら、営業マンなんぞならなかった。わたしは小説家になりたかったんだ。 ｢お前の人生は長いのだから｣などというお袋のたわごとはクソ食らえだ！ わたしが偉大な小説家ダリオ･ロッソとして賞賛され Resident Evil 3 Français= Je ne sais pas si ces quelques lignes seront lues un jour, mais écrire me permet de maintenir un certain équilibre mental. Lorsqu'ils découvriront mon corps déchiqueté par ces créatures, je pense que les G.I. responsables de la mise en quarantaine de cette ville réaliseront l'ampleur des événements. Est-ce ainsi que tout doit finir ? Je refuse de mourir. Je ne suis pas prêt. Ma femme, ma fille, ma mère... Ma famille entière a été massacrée. Mais tout cela appartient désormais au passé. Je dois maintenant me préoccuper de ma survie. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer finir ainsi. Il me reste tant à découvrir. J'aurais dû me lancer dans l'écriture au lieu de de persévérer dans la vente. Après tout, j'ai toujours voulu être écrivain... Si seulement ma mère ne m'avait pas tant découragé ! Pourquoi l'ai-je toujours écoutée ? Mais il me semble que le glas vient de sonner pour le grand Dario Rosso, romancier exceptionnel. Fauché au seuil de la gloire... |-| Anglais= I can't help but wonder if anyone will read these words, but writing them will help me maintain my sanity if nothing else. After I've become a meal for those undead monsters, will the G.I.s responsible for sealing off the town laugh upon discovering my corpse? So is this how it's supposed to end? I don't want to die. I'm just not ready... My wife, daughter, mother... My entire family has been killed. But none of that matters anymore. Right now, my life is the only important thing. That's all that matters. I never would have pictured my end to be like this. I had so much left to do. Rather than becoming a salesman, I should have tried my hand at being a novelist. It's what I've always wanted, but my mother would only tell me you have a long way to go. Why did I ever listen to her? But this looks like the end for the great Dario Rosso, novelist extraordinaire. Cut down before his prime... |-| Japonais= くそったれ！誰かこれを読む者はおるのか。 わたしが死肉狂いどものエサになった後街を閉鎖していた ＧＩどもが見つけて笑うのだろうか。 助けてくれ！もう駄目なのか？死にたくない！ まだわたしは生きていたい！ 妻も娘もお袋も、みんな殺された。しかしそんなことはもういい。 はるかに重要なのはわたしの命だ。 こんな唐突に終わりがくるのなら、営業マンなんぞならなかった。 わたしは小説家になりたかったんだ。 ｢お前の人生は長いのだから｣というお袋のたわごとはクソ食らえだ！ 私は偉大な小説家ダリオ･ロッソとして賞賛され… Note * Les différents titres de ce document sont plus prolixes, dans la version originale japonaise. ** Dans RE2, le titre japonais pourrait être traduit littéralement par : « Testament de l'apprenti écrivain ». ** Dans RE3, il pourrait être traduit littéralement par : « Testament abandonné dans le conteneur ». Galerie Resident Evil 2 Re264 EX Dario's Note location.png|Emplacement du document, dans RE2. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-57-02-38.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-56-19-00.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-56-30-14.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-56-31-86.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-56-33-31.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-56-34-61.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 10-56-35-81.png Apparitions * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles en:Dario's Note Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Catégorie:EX-files